


Reunion

by Avery42



Series: Heathers AU's Headcanons [6]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Suite Life of Zack & Cody
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 10:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avery42/pseuds/Avery42
Summary: While Dennis Moseby is running around trying to make sure everything is perfect when his class’s 15th reunion is dropped in his lap, something is amuck in the Tipton's halls





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> So, while watching the original movie we had the realization that Phill Lewis played Dennis and Mr. Moseby, and well… -Avery42

  * Dennis Moseby had not expected to become a hotel manager. He’d been hoping the become a hard hitting journalist, pounding the pavement and getting the stories that people needed to hear. Barring that, he’d expected he’d end up in medical school or getting a law degree like his parents wanted. But life never takes people where they wanted, and he was happy where he ended up, even with the chaos caused by those under his care
  * At least until the Westerburg class of 1990 decides to hold their 15th reunion is Boston as a way to escape the tragedy that surrounded their senior year, and Dennis is treated to a whole load of familiar faces and the chance to uncover a mystery that has been haunting him for over a decade
  * He doesn’t realize at first that the reunion is at the Tipton, thinking that he can use the excuse of having to stay in Boston to organize the event the hotel is rented out for rather than going to his own. Then he sees some familiar names in the Guest Book (Veronica Sawyer, Heather Duke, and Heather MacNamara), and goes “Oh Shit”
  * When Veronica shows up, the twins are like “The hotel is haunted!!” And Moseby is like, “No it’s not” and then promptly faints upon seeing the ghost of Heather Chandler sitting on his desk doing her nails, saying “Yes it is.”
  * Chandler befriends and mentors London
  * Veronica, Duke, Mac, and Martha all have Issues™, to work out with each other
  * Veronica is totally being haunted by the ghosts of her dead
  * Dude Bro Jock Ghosts & the Twins cause hella trouble
  * JD’s ghost is causing trouble and everyone teams up to stop him


End file.
